My Final Thoughts
by Master Gamer
Summary: Fox's "Finsl thoughts" in the battle against Andross. Also, a little bit of the Aftermath that wasn't in the game. Nothing bad. Inspired to write after playing the Final Battle again.


My Final Thoughts  
By: Master Gamer  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a single character in this fic.  
  
Author's note, the grammer might be a slight improvement from the last fic I've done :). If  
you don't know yet, I don't use spell-check! (I must have good faith, eh?)  
  
Fox's POV  
  
I shoot down Wolf O' Donnel of the Star Wolf Team, who was the last ship   
flying.   
"OK, time to get this over with." I tell myself.  
I'm a little nervous, but I know this has to be done.  
"I'll go it alone from here." I announce over my CB.  
"FOX!!!!" Peppy screams over the CB as I advance into an underground tunnel   
to face my destiny.  
The tunnel is long and skinny, with many forks. Suddenly, I hear a voice   
over the CB.  
"I've been waiting for you Star Fox, you know that I control the galaxy, you   
will feel TRUE pain!" The voice taunted.  
"Arrr... Andross! I hate you!" I think to myself as I advance deeper, and   
deeper into the tunnel. I reach the end, and discover a wide-open area. with   
a green sky. Suddenly, Out of nowhere, Andross appears with his two hands.I   
shoot everywhere, I don't care where I shoot, this man tortured and killed   
my father. Andross, lets out a cry of pain, then, parts of his  
body begin melting away everywhere, what was left was a brain and two   
eyeballs.  
"Only I have the brains to rule Lylat!" Andross boasted.  
"Yeah, right, monkey breath." I think, as he begins to toss his eyeballs at   
me. The eyeballs come closer, and closer, with every move I make. I pull a   
sudden loop around and blast it to bits. Andross doesn't even seem to care.  
Doesn't the guy notice hes half blind now? Geez, I think I'd notice. What I   
didn't notice, until now, was that my ship was running on half power, and   
that my right hand, had some cuts on it from the fight with Star Wolf. I   
switched to my left hand, and destroy the other eyeball. Andross screams,  
and begins to chase me. Does this guy have psychic rader or something?   
Because I know I destroyed the eyes.I loop around only to land in Andross'   
tentacles.   
"AAHHHH!!!!!" I Scream in pain, as the tentacles smash me and my ship around.  
When the pain finally stop, My ship's two wings have broken off. As Andross  
flys away, I do a 180 mid-air turn and start blasting all my lasers and   
bombs at him. Andross screams in pain as he releases his last words.  
"If I go down, I'm taking you with me!"   
I don't have a good feeling about what Andross said, so I put the Arwing on auto-pilot just to be safe. Suddenly, a huge explosion occurs in front of me.   
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I scream as pain wracks my body as all parts   
of my body are slammed against the cockpit walls, the seatbelt doesn't help much. As the second explosion occurs, I am thrown back against my seat, before everything goes black.  
---  
I am slowly awakened by a familiar voice.  
"Don't ever give up my son." The voice encourages.  
"Father?!" I ask, suprised. Can it be? After all this time?  
"Follow me Fox." My father leads.  
A huge wall of fire runs directly behind me. I follow my father's every turn, trusting he knows the way better then I do. My father sharply banks up, I do the same as the wall of fire emerges from the tunnel below me. I spot Great Fox and my wingman, I look around, but see nothing else.  
"Fox, is something wrong?" Peppy asks over the CB. I stare into the infinity of stars before responding.  
"Nothing, nothing's wrong."  
The truth suddenly dawns on me; It was only my fathers ghost leading me out. of the tunnel.  
I stare out into the infinity of stars wondering if I'll ever see him again.  
I set the controls to auto-follow Peppy, which is like an auto pilot that flys in the direction of the wingman of my choice, which is Peppy.  
"Fox, are you OK? You and your ship looked pretty banged up." Peppy concerningly asks.  
For the first time in a while, I actually notice my fur covered body hurting.  
"I'm fine." I lied. In truth, I didn't really know if I was OK.  
I begin to feel extremely tired from the fight with Andross.  
"Peppy, how long until we get to Great Fox?" I ask Peppy.  
"A couple hours, say you don't look to good Fox." Peppy responds.  
"I'm fine, don't worry, I'm on auto-follow to you" I lied again to Peppy.  
I lay my head back in my seat as Peppy, Falco and Slippy jump into hyperspace, after a couple minutes into hyperspace I fall asleep.  
I awaken in a room in the sick bay section of the Great Fox. I notice  
bandages cover most of my Arms and a part of my left leg, shoulder and stomach, my head is pounding. I walk out of the room, still half-asleep and run into a few walls, before seeing a room that says "Peppy" on it. I walk  
into the room.  
"Hi Fox." Peppy greets me.  
"Hi Peppy." I greet back.  
Peppy is just laying there on the bed, he looks a little hurt, but not much, if at all. I leave the room and go to the room that says "Falco" on it. I enter the room to find Falco asleep. I decide to not wake him and leave. I now go to the room labled "Slippy" and enter. Slippy too, is asleep, so I leave without a second thought. Out in the hall I am told we are approaching Corneria and that General Pepper of the Cornerian army would like to talk to me.  
Great Fox lands, and General Pepper steps in to speak to me.  
"Thank You Star Fox, we are in your debt. I would be honored to have you as-" Pepper begins, before I cut him off.  
"No sir, we prefer to do things our own way." I respond.  
"Fox, we gotta go." Peppy tells me as he walks toward me.  
"It's time for us to go, sir." I announce, as I walk back into the ship.  
---  
I look back on Corneria city, the city that was destroyed, is now rebuilt, the evil reign of Andross is over. Or is it? I wonder. Nothing could have survived that blast, or could it have? I let my mind shift from the subject. I remember my father, I wonder if it was just his ghost, or if he was actually alive somewhere out there in the Lylat System, maybe I'll never find out. I look through the window, staring, as I ride off, into what could be my next adventure, I'm not scared, Andross was the worst, nothing could scare me now. I know I have grown stronger over the years, and that I will be stronger then my dad one day, because I am Fox McCloud. 


End file.
